Summer
by Gchan-sama
Summary: Things heat up between a saniwa and her sword, much like the heat in summer


Summer

Disclaimer: Dmm owns Kogi. I own the female character.

This was the hardest fucking thing to write. FoxJiji is my first TR love. Please note, sexual situations are involved.

1.

The first time he had met her after he was summoned, she wasn't afraid nor offended at all, even after he had bit her. It was a gentle bite, nothing more. Her cheeks turned a slight pink. He found it to be cute and charming. She liked to scratch his ears and seemed more interested in that than his skills at first. Sometimes, he caught her staring, like an excited child on her birthday. He bent down and always let her pet them, even if he wasn't always in the mood. Though most of the time, she realized what she was about to do and apologize, "You're my comrade, not pet. I'm sorry, Kogi-San."

However, as time went on, they forged a bond. One day, the two were sitting outside when she absentmindedly pet his ears. "Oh…" She stopped.

"It's okay, Nushi-sama." He smiled. "If it's you, I do not mind."

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him straight on. Her eyes were the color of jade, which both intrigued and unnerved him for some reason. "Are you happy here?" She looked away, concern in her voice. "I know I'm not the best master…"

He put his arm around her. "You're doing fine. Are the others picking on you?"

"Not really. Actually I've gotten used to everyone's personality." They both lingered in quiet for a second before the sounds of a previous day's expedition grew loud. In his heart, he knew two things:

That he loved her more than anything and that he wanted to at least taste her once, lest that he die in battle.

She stood up, ready to go back inside. "Never mind what I said earlier. I was just being silly. I'll see you later." She went off to greet the party, as the fox suddenly felt a sense of more longing as he became aware of how lovely she was.

2.

A few days later, summer had settled in.

He had been on farming duty and had came back early. She was out in the sun, trying hard to hang up clothes. "Careful", he greeted her, "you should get into some shade before you faint from the heat."

"Will you catch me if I faint?" She teased.

"I might." He grinned. They got under the shade of a nearby tree. A lone strand of hair fell; he tucked it behind her right ear. He was smiling, but never in all of his centuries of existence, had his heart been beating this fast. Slaying demons was not a problem; falling in love with his master was a different kind of monster altogether. She looked nervous. "Is something wrong?" She grew more frantic by the second. "Did something happen?" She grabbed his hands.

"Nothing is wrong." He embraced her tightly. "Actually, this moment…this is perfect." He could smell her scent, as he kissed her gently on her forehead. Much to his surprise, she didn't object. "Be with me, Nushi-sama."

"Kogi-San…"

"I might be a sword," he then made her face him. "I've been fighting this for awhile. However, I can not stop thinking of you. Every time I see you with one of the others, it…it pains me so for some reason, though I know you need to command us all." He stroked her right cheek gently, smiling, "You really have no idea of the power you hold over us…especially me." He then stopped, realizing that he needed to give her space.

She didn't look offended. Actually, she gave him a quiet peck on the lips. Now, it was his turn to go red. "I've had a crush on you for awhile," she rubbed her neck and laughed sheepishly. "You're nice, sweet and you let me touch your ears though by all rights, you have every right to tell me off."

"A crush?"

"It's when one person is attracted to the other in secret. I guess that's the best explanation."

He then kissed her again, this time more deeply as he fully took her body into his embrace. "Then I have a crush on Nushi-sama too!"

"I have an idea", he whispered, "let me see you. Alone. I don't get a chance to see you too often but for tonight…" He bit her neck gently, "I want to taste and adore Nushi-sama as she should be adored."

She whispered back to come back later, once everyone was asleep. She bit his lower lip and looked into his Crimson eyes. "I'll be waiting".

3.

By the time the two had met again,quiet had fully settled in. In her room, separate from the rest of the citadel, he began to kiss down her body, each more passionate than the other. He gently bit her, which made her moan. "Kogi…San…"

"Now", he whispered, "let me take care of Nushi-sama".

She took off her yukata as he took off what was left of his clothing. He stroked her face gently as they fell upon the futon. He rained passionate kisses down her entire body, as she clenched onto him. Then he made it down and spread her folds wide, exposing all her juices. She moaned a little louder as his tongue flicked inside of her.

"Nushi-sama tastes so good…" He continued to lick her, as she grew more excited. He wriggled a finger in her; "Ahhh…." Her body grew tight. He hungrily savored every inch of her, while keeping some sort of self control. He would not progress further unless he had permission from her.

He loved her madly. While they all loved her in their own ways, he wanted to be with her always, even after the war would be over. The rational part of him, however, knew that this dream was impossible.

"Go on…" She caught him looking, "it's okay." To show her support she kissed his fingers.

Then he began, thrusting himself completely in her. "This will hurt for only a minute. Please let me know if I should stop."

She shook her head no. Their bodies became in sync until the moment of release came.

She squealed at the same time he felt himself release. Then they continued more at a pace until both were sweating and happy. They belonged to each other fully now, a bond deepened. They were wrapped in each other's bodies as she kissed and stroked his snowy hair. He purred content and in love, as he closed his eyes to him stroking him.

Fini.

I am so, so sorry for I am trash. I might have one more of these in me for Kuri-chan then I'll stop…


End file.
